Magnetic Impulses
by aneko24
Summary: A pureblood princess and a vampire hunter twin: two of the most unlikely sisters. Kaname and Aido: two high-ranked vampires with clashing personalities. When the four of them meet, something happens... something almost... magnetic. KanamexOC, AidoxOC
1. Into the Light

_Welcome to Magnetic Impulses!!! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight (which might be a good thing)_

_I don't have much to say.... on with the show!!!_

**Magnetic Impulses**

**Chapter I- Into the Light**

Gravel crunches under the tires of the taxi cab. I stare out the window into the rainy gloom, barely making out the grey wrought-iron sign proclaiming that we have reached Cross Academy. The night is dark, and has an ominous aura somehow. I like it that way. A fitting aura for the night, I suppose... the night in which Tsuta and I will be separated for the first time since we were toddlers. We're the twins of Hiyari Orphanage, we've always been. But now, I will be separated into the vampires, and Tsuta will be separated into the humans. As it should be, I suppose....

"This the place?" the taxi driver asks. His voice is rough, but concerned. He, too, senses the aura...

"Hai _{yes}_," I say softly. Tsuta is staring out the window as well. I can see a faint reflection of her face. It's sorrowful yet expressionless, as usual. I touch her hand gently, and she doesn't respond. Ever since the fire a month ago, she's been more emotionless than ever. It's as if she's taken shelter from the world within herself... I pull some money out of my purse and offer it to the driver as Tsuta steps out of the cab, eyes downcast.

"No, no, the lady at the orphanage paid me," he says, shaking his head. He clearly wants to get away from this place. I thank him, and step out after Tsuta.

I can hear the tires on the cab squeal as it fishtails, straightens, and speeds away. Tsuta laughs quietly. "For someone so concerned, he did not waste time getting away."

I shrug. "It isn't a comfortable atmosphere, even for us," I say diplomatically. She shrugs as well, agreeing. Free from watching eyes, Tsuta looks over the entrance, raising her head to see better. It's big, grand, pointless. Stone supports and wrought iron are expensive, and completely useless for an academy of vampires. Vampires and humans, I remind myself. The Day class, where Tsuta will be, is made of humans. Charming. We are separated in a potentially dangerous place. The situation couldn't be much worse.

"I suppose if we aren't going to get a welcoming committee, we should just go ahead," I say, trying to make my tone lighter than my thoughts, trying to dig Tsuta out of her shell.

She merely nods, already building walls against the people she hasn't met. I take her hand, and run forward, making her run along side me. Tsuta loves running. She says it makes her feel less dragged down, makes her feel like she could fly. Sure enough, she's smiling as she looks up to see. She laughs, and my spirits soar. Maybe... maybe this new place won't be so bad.

~~~Tsuta's POV~~~

As Kameria and I near the dorm building, we hear music. I cast my eyes downward and slow my pace to a walk, not pleased by the relevation this gives me. Someone is having a party. Friends.... there were friends in there. It made me scared. Scared they would hurt outsiders like me. Like everyone else had.

I slow to a stop, dropping Kameria's hand, and stare at the grass under my feet. Kameria stops as well, she slowed with me, and touches my arm.

"Tsu-chan..." she murmurs, her hand down my arm into my hand. She squeezes it lightly. "We're so close. C'mon, Tsu-chan..." She tugs my hand lightly, and I follow dumbly, looking down still.

Across a few more meters and up a flight of stairs and we reach the large double doors. They're thick and wooden, more useless expenses. "Ready?" Kameria asks quietly, grasping one of the handles. I bite my lip, and nod, taking hold of the other. Together, we pull open the doors, and step into the light.


	2. Blondes

_A/N_

_Welcome to chapter twooooo!! -sigh- this chapter was so hard to write... -winces- so many choices!!!! but I had the idea and part of it written out already... so I didn't go totally insane over it ^_^ surprisingly._

_Sorry in advance if Aido (that's blondie dude is) and Kaname are a little ooc... I couldn't help it . gomen......_

_Blondes, take no offense at the title, I myself am a blonde... it's Ruka and Aido..._

_Continuing with the story!!!_

**Magnetic Impulses**

**Chapter II- Blondes....**

~~~Kameria's POV~~~

Silence. Pure silence. It rolls over the crowd like a tidal wave, blanketing the entire room from the moment Tsuta and I open the doors. Every face in the room turns to us, the two girls in black traveling coats, one staring straight ahead and one with her face angled to the ground.

"It appears our new students have arrived," a velvet-like voice says quietly. A tall figure with rather long, messy, dark brown hair and loose-fitting clothes steps forward. He has a strange aura... something makes me want to listen and obey his every word. It makes me uneasy. The tall man is coming to us now, at apparent ease while the rest of the figures in the room stare at us with cold eyes.

He stands in front of me now, smiling slightly. I stare back, confused. Who _is_ this person? He kneels in front of me, grasps my hand, which lays limp by my side. Grinning at me briefly, he bends over my hand and... kisses it.

"Kaname-sama!" someone gasps. I glance up, and see distraught looking blond-haired girl, very tall and pretty, stepping forward slightly.

_Kaname-sama?! KURAN Kaname-sama?!_ I think. _This man is Kuran Kaname?!_

"Kuran Kaname-san?" I whisper, surprised. He rises, _much_ closer than I would have prefered.

"Settai _{Welcome}_, Hanaketsuek Kameria," Kaname says, touching my face. He's looking straight into my eyes, and he slids a hand under my chin, tilting it up to look at him. I stare back into his eyes, transfixed. Then I see everyone staring, the blonde looking as if she's going to throw something, another blonde vampire, this one male, also looking furious. I turn my head away, noticing as Kaname removes his hand, and see Tsuta, who is staring at the ground. I can imagine the tears buring in her eyes as I again am loved and noticed, while she is left in the dust.

Suddenly, I'm angry. "My name is Hiyari," I say coldly. "And this is Hiyari Tsuta, my sister," I say, sliding behind Tsuta and resting my hands on her shoulders. She still stares at the ground.

"Vampire hunter," someone hisses, "A vampire hunter with the pureblood queen, Hanaketsuek-sama." I see who it is, the other blonde, the male.

Now, I'm furious. A sound like a gunshot rings out as a lightbulb shatters. I step around Tsuta, who doesn't respond, stalking to the blonde.

"What did you say?" I ask in a furious hiss. Kaname puts a hand on my shoulder, but withdraws it quickly as I shock him. I'm angry enough now that my 'gift' is in full force. Blue and silver sparks dance over my fingers.

The blonde vampire steps forward. "Settai, Hanaketsuek-sama," he says, bowing. Another lightbulb reaches the end of its life. Someone, a girl beside it probably, shrieks slightly as sparkling glitter falls over everyone nearby. "I didn't mean to... insult... you.

I clench my fists, then feel a light touch on my arm. Instantly I relax.

"Kameria-chan," Tsuta says. I turn, and see her looking up now, her beautiful aquamarine eyes gazing at me in warning. "It's ok, Kammi-chan," she says quietly, "I don't mind."

I turn with deliberate slowness. "You're lucky, Blondie," I growl. He grins back at me, and winks before melting into the crowd.

"You should probably see the headmaster now," Kaname says quietly. I turn to him, looking anywhere but at the blonde vampire. "I will go with you. Everyone else, you can enjoy the party," he says, turning to the crowd. The silence is instantly lifted as the music turns back on and people begin chatting again, but I can hear a tension in their voices. They're uncomfortable, this is unprecidented and unusual. "Come... Kameria. And... Tsuta," he says quietly, touching my back lightly. I straighten so that his fingers aren't in contact with my coat, and turn, closing my fingers lightly around Tsuta's wrist. She's looking down again, her hair forming a silvery blonde curtain around her face. She nods slightly, and follows me out, Kaname holding the door open for us. I can feel the tension in the room lighten considerably as Kaname follows, closing the door. I glance back behind me as it shuts, and I see two faces: the blondes. The female is looking daggars at our backs, and the male... interested. And respectful. And mischevious.

"Kammi-chan?" Tsuta asks, conserned. I turn back from the blonde, trying to put him out of my mind.

"Coming, Tsu-chan," I say, trying to act bubbly as I usually try to do. I squeeze her hand reassuringly, smiling brightly. She smiles back serenly.

"This way," Kaname says quietly. He's already down the steps by now. I skip down them, pulling Tsuta with me, and follow the pureblood king to meet the man who is going to run my life, our life, Tsuta's and mine, from now until.... _Until when?_


End file.
